


Sick Nerds Taking Care of Each Other

by Punpress



Series: Four Dorks being Nerds [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Polyamory, sick day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punpress/pseuds/Punpress
Summary: Adora, Glimmer, and Scorpia get sick with Catra having to take care of them.Later, Catra gets sick, needing her girlfriends to take care of her.





	1. Celestial Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Celestials like Angella and Glimmer probably have better immune systems than normal Etherians. So if they get sick, it must be really contagious.
> 
> Except to Magicats that is :P

Catra yawns as she wakes up in the morning. She lazily looks around the now empty bed as she’s usually the last one awake. She hops out of the bed to get some coffee, checking the clock that it’s already nine o’clock. As Catra meanders around the palace, mug of coffee in hand, she hears a sneeze along with some guards.

“I’m sorry Princess, let’s get you back to your room.” A guard says explains, covering their face.

“B-but I have to-” Glimmer argues before sneezing again, teleporting several feet to the right as she does so. “Uggghhhh…Fine.”

“Everything okay Sparkle Squad?” Catra asks, looking between Glimmer and the guards.

“Hey Catra…I’m sick…” Glimmer pouts, “Get to be stuck in my bedroom…for who knows how long…”

“Celestial Sickness.” One of the guards shakes their head, pointedly ignoring Catra’s nickname for them.

“Mom and I don’t get sick often, but when we do it’s-” Glimmer sneezes again, this time up into the air and falling back down for the guards to catch her. “Bad…” She groans.

“It’s also contagious…” The guard explains, quickly setting Glimmer down, “I’m…going to go wash.” They hurry off to try and avoid getting sick as well.

“Okay Sparkles, let’s get ya back to bed.” Catra sips at her coffee and pulls Glimmer in for a half hug. “I’ll go round up Adora and Scorpia and we’ll take care of ya.”

“Nooo, you’ll get siiiiccckkkk…” Glimmer argues with her, not even struggling as she just leans against Catra’s shoulder as they get back into the bedroom.

“Never been sick a day in my life.” Catra tells her as they get in. “Now, you lay down, I’m going to go grab Adora and Scorpia, then we’ll take care of you.” She kisses Glimmer’s forehead as she tucks her in. “See ya in a bit sparkles.”

Glimmer just snuggles up in the bed, getting comfortable as she rests her eyes.

Catra smiles a bit and leaves the room. When she comes back with Adora she shows Glimmer sleeping in the bed, “So she’s sick. Apparently other people can get it easily?” She shrugs, “I’m going to go pick up something for her to eat. Sick people like soup, right?”

“I don’t know? Soup is probably the best choice?” Adora shrugs, not really used to taking care of sick people. “The Horde just gave me medicine and it was over in a day or so?”

Catra shrugs, “These people probably know better. I’ll send Scorpia over if I see her.”

Adora kisses Catra on the cheek, “Alright, get some food for the rest of us so we can stay with Glimmer.”

“Will do boss.” Catra sticks her tongue out at Adora before leaving. She walks and meanders through the halls, working her way towards the palace to the kitchen.

***

Adora shakes her head and smiles at Catra, “Okay Glimmer, don’t worry, we’ll take care of you.”

“Thanks…I hate being sick…” Glimmer groans a bit. “Just end up stuck in bed and feeling bad…it’s worse than being grounded.”

“How long do you usually stay sick for?” Adora runs fingers through Glimmer’s hair.

“Like…at least two weeks…it’s terrible.” Glimmer pouts as she leans into Adora’s touch. “Can’t even go on missions or I might spread it around…”

Adora nods a bit before she kisses Glimmer on the cheek.

“Noooo, you’ll get sick toooo…” Glimmer does her best to fight Adora off, weakly whacking at her. “You and Catra both kissed me and now you two will be sick.” She shivers slightly before sneezing and teleporting to the other side of the bed.

“I don’t get sick often, I’m sure I’ll be fine.” Adora smiles to her and pulls her back to her, nice and close for snuggles. “Back in the Horde I rarely got sick, so I’ll probably be fine.” Glimmer makes no argument as she melts into Adora’s side, “Besides, have you heard a story about She-ra getting sick?”

“Besides Entrapta’s crystal?” Glimmer nuzzles a bit, too tired to give a giggle for her tease.

“Besides that.” Adora chuckles a bit, but she doesn’t get a response as Glimmer slowly drifts to sleep. “Don’t worry Glimmer. Catra, Scorpia, and I have you.” She hums softly as Glimmer rests against her.

***

Scorpia stands in the kitchen, talking with the Chef, “So we beat the Horde to save people, so I think maybe we could have a cake to celebrate? If it’s not too much of a trouble but we don’t really celebrate victories, so I was thinking-” She turns to look over at her girlfriend and gives a wide smile, “Oh! Hi Catra.”

“Hey Scorpia.” Catra waves, “Glimmer’s sick.”

“Oh no…Celestial Sickness.” The chef says, eyes going wide. “I’ll get soup prepared.”

“Knew it.” Catra declares to no one, “Uhh, yea, that’d be great. Hey Scorpia, can you go help out Adora taking care of Glimmer?”

“Ooo! I’ll get extra blankets!” Scorpia smiles and walks off.

“Thanks Scorps.” Catra smiles to her.

“I’ll make enough soup for all of you, you’re going to need it if you’re the ones taking care of her.” The chef nods a bit as he makes the soup.

“That bad?”

“Yup,” He nods along, “It’s extremely contagious and can last a few weeks. The guards that have to take care of her or the Queen _always_ get sick, but us normal people are used to getting a cold.”

“Well, thanks for the heads up. Anything else I should know?”

“Just try not to leave the room once you start coming down with it. Someone will bring you food and supplies as needed but try not to get them sick.” He pours four bowls of soup for them and places them on a tray, “Here you go.”

Catra takes them, “Thanks again, see ya.” She walks back to the room.

***

Scorpia hums softly as she walks around the castle. She finds one of the staff members, “Oh! Hi there!” She waves to get their attention. “Uh, do you know where I could get some extra blankets?”

“S-sure ma’am.” She says before guiding Scorpia.

“Oh, thank you so much.” Scorpia beams, “See, Glimmer’s sick and when I get sick I get really cold and-”

“Princess Glimmer is sick?” The staff member asks, “Oh heavens, I have to tell everyone to stay from her room and keep the Queen away.” She starts to hurry away before pausing and turning back to Scorpia, “Spare blankets are two doors down on the right, that’s where they’re put after laundry is done.” She then rushes off to warn everyone else.

Scorpia blinks a bit at her suddenly hurrying off “Huh…okay then? Must be important to tell Glimmer’s mom.” She shrugs and happily walks over to the room. “Okay…so would glimmer like the soft pink more, or the soothing lavender…” She looks at options before just grabbing massive armfuls of the blankets, “Oh well, we can have a fort if there’s left overs!” She happily declares before hurrying back to the bedroom. “Hello?” Scorpia opens the door to find the candles out. She enters and closes the room behind her to find Adora holding Glimmer close.

“Oh, Scorpia.” Adora smiles at her before fighting a sneeze. “Oh, you brought blankets, thank you.” She reaches up with one arm, the other trapped under Glimmer.

Scorpia hands her some, “I didn’t know which glimmer would like more so I just grabbed as much as I could.”

“You’re a life saver. She’s really cold.” Adora says with a small shiver, wrapping herself and Glimmer up in the blankets, burying them in several layers. Glimmer just snores softly as she cuddles close for warmth.

“Well it’s a good thing I grabbed some.” Scorpia smiles, “I was thinking if we have some left over, we could cheer her up with a blanket and pillow fort. I know getting sick is never fun, so I was thinking we could make it more comfortable.”

“That’s a great idea Scorpia,” Adora cuddles up closer to Glimmer and yawns a bit.

“Awww, you’re tired too.” Scorpia coos softly and lays down with them, piling more blankets on. “Don’t worry, we can both snuggle Glimmer.”

“Perfect.” Adora leans against Scorpia, the taller woman warmer. “We can keep her warm…” She yawns a bit.

Scorpia just happily holds both of them close.

***

As Catra gets to the bedroom to find a large sign that reads ‘Sick Princess. Stay Out’. She shakes her head, “Can’t be _that_ contagious…” Catra mumbles as she opens the door to a trio of sneezes, each from a different person. “Just had to say something…” Catra sighs as she sees Adora, Glimmer, and Scorpia all blowing their noses. “I was gone for like, twenty minutes at most! How are you two sick already?”

“Told you…” Glimmer groans, “Contagious…”

“Save yourself Catra…” Scorpia pleads, “H-have chills.” She complains before sneezing, wrapped up in several blankets more than the Glimmer.

“I…am not sick.” Adora argues with a stuffed nose. “But I will take the soup.”

“Adora, you’re sick…” Glimmer says from her pile of blankets, “You kissed me now you’re sick, Scorpia kissed you and now she’s sick, and Catra’s gonna get sick too…everyone sick.” She finishes with a sneeze that sends her teleporting out of the blanket cocoon and snuggle pile. She whines a bit before crawling back into the warmth.

Catra sighs, “Here…” She hands out the soup to everyone and sits next to Scorpia to help feed her. “Come on, open up Scorps. You got shivers and even then, you got claws.” She brings the spoon of soup up for their girlfriend while Adora and Glimmer eat their soup, settling into the bed to try and get more comfortable.

Scorpia puts up no resistance at all as she eats her soup, “W-warm…” She mumbles in between bites.

“It’s gooooodddd…” Glimmer tells her as she eats her soup, “Thank you Catra…”

“Thanku…” Adora gets out as she finishes up her own bowl quickly, setting it down before getting out of bed, “I’ll take the bowls back.

“No you don’t.” Catra tells her, “You’re sick. And _apparently_ this is actually as contagious as they say…” She rolls her eyes as she feeds Scorpia the last of the soup.

“Nop, not sick.” Adora argues before she sneezes, “Just stuffy in here…it’s dust.” She declares.

“Adora I don’t want to kick your ass while you’re sick but you’re not leaving.”

“Caaattttrrraaaa, I’m not sick.” Adora pouts, “Just wanna take the bowls back.”

Catra places a hand on Adora’s shoulder and leads her back to bed, “How about this, I’ll set the bowls aside, then we can all snuggle together. That way we can nap, I’ll wake up sick with you all, and we can just be miserable together and take care of each other?”

Adora tries to fight her but just ends up flopping back into bed, “Fine…but not sick.” She pouts up at Catra.

“And I’m not a Magicat.” Catra rolls her eyes before sitting on the edge of the bed and eats her own soup. “Really did a number on us sparkles.” She teases a bit in between spoonfuls.

“Too tired…for teasing.” Glimmer mumbles out as she snuggles Adora and Scorpia.

Catra chuckles and finishes off her soup and sits the empty bowl down, “Fair enough, well we’re in this together.” She lays down in bed and snuggles close to them.

“Warm…” Scorpia tells her and snuggles close to them, the four of them getting closer for a nap.

Several hours later Catra wakes up and stretches, surrounded by her still snoozing girlfriends. She blinks a bit, looks at them, gives a few sniffs, “Huh…not sick.” She snuggles back to them.

In a few hours there’s a knock on the door. “Hey, I have some soup for you all.” A voice can be heard from outside.

“Caaatttrraaaa, you get it.” Adora pouts as she wakes up from sleep.

Catra chuckles and kisses her on the forehead before heading to the door. Opening it to find Bow holding a tray of soup and some bread, standing several feet away from the door.

“Oh Catra!” Bow looks a bit confused, “I thought Glimmer was sick?”

“Oh she is, so is Adora and Scorpia.”

“Not sick!” Adora argues from under the shared blanket nest they have.

Catra just rolls her eyes and takes the tray, “Thanks Bow.” She takes a bite of some of the bread.

“You’re…not sick?” Bow asks as she takes the food.

“Nope, feeling fine.”

“Whoa, that’s crazy! Glimmer’s half Celestial, so she has some of her mom’s resistances to diseases. How you’re not effected is weird because _everyone_ else is.” He gushes, “If it’s okay can I take some tests?”

“I mean…I guess?” Catra shrugs, “Wait what kind of tests. You’re not going to hook me up to a machine right?” She jokes a bit.

“Nooo, nothing like that.” He explains, “I just want to take some blood samples and see how they react to diseases and compare that to other peoples’.”

Catra just blinks at him a bit, “Uhhh, maybe?” She backs up a bit. “I’m going to go feed them soup and bread now. Thanks again Bow.”

“Okay! Thanks Catra!” He smiles to her. As she closes the door, Catra can hear him say “I wonder if it’s because she’s a Magicat, oh I can’t wait to tell Entrapta!” He rushes off before the door’s even shut.

“Weird…not the weirdest thing in Brightmoon…” She shakes her head before climbing back over to the bed with food in hand, “Okay, dinner time sleepy heads.” She hands out dinner.

“Thanku Catra.” Adora eats her soup.

“Yea, thanks kitty.” Glimmer hums softly at the taste. “So good…” She shivers a bit, but not as badly as before.

Scorpia yawns a bit between bites of soup that Catra helps her with. “Tired and cold…” She complains lightly.

Catra chuckles, “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you all.” She smiles at them. “Even if you’re not sick.” She teases Adora lightly before she can argue.


	2. Common Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doesn't matter if you've never been sick before, sometimes even a common cold can bring you low.
> 
> Adora, Glimmer, and Scorpia try to take care of a sick Catra, only each has very different ideas of how to do that.

Catra groans as she wakes up, sneezing as she does so. “Oh no…” She says, noise stuffed up and already feeling terrible. “Adoraaaa…Glimmerrrrr…Scorpiaaaa…” She calls out for her girlfriends without getting out of bed.

Glimmer teleports back into the room, “Catra?” She asks before looking at her, “Are you sick?”

“Yesss…” She groans and wraps herself up in her blankets.

“I’ll go get Adora and Scorpia…” Glimmer kisses Catra on the forehead before teleporting away, quickly returning with the other two.

“Ohh, Catra…This is the first time you’ve been sick.” Adora frowns.

“It’s okay, we’ll take care of you like you took care of us.” Scorpia smiles and nudges Adora, “Right?”

“Yea! We’ll take care of you.”

“I’ll grab the blankets!” Scorpia excitedly declares.

“I’ll go get soup for food.” Adora smiles before the three head out, leaving Catra to burrow into the blankets.

Glimmer shakes her head a bit and lays with Catra, snuggling her to try and help.

When Adora and Scorpia return, they find Catra curled into a tight ball under the blankets and in Glimmer’s arms.

“Caaatttrraaa, we brought soup.” Adora smiles as she hands out the bowls.

“And I have more blankets.” Scorpia sets them aside for the inevitable need for them. “Can never have too many blankets.”

“Thanks…” Catra mumbles out from under the blankets.

“Thanks you two, I’ll go and get some medicine for her.” Glimmer smiles to them.

“Don’t worry, we can try the way we got over sickness in the Horde.” Adora pats Glimmer’s shoulder. “That way we don’t need to use medicine.”

“…Do…do I even want to know?” Glimmer hesitates as she looks between the three of them.

“Sure! Basically, you just get put in bed, like Catra, and you get a steady diet of lemons.” Adora nods as though it were the most obvious answer.

“Really? We used oranges.” Scorpia points out.

“No, Lonnie, Kyle, and the rest of the cadets all got lemons. Definitely wasn’t oranges because it was always super sour.”

“Well in Force Captain Training we were told to use oranges. Or did you skip that like Catra?” Scorpia asks, genuinely unsure.

“I mean, I was Force Captain for…five minutes? Before I left the Horde soooo…” Adora shrugs, “Didn’t really get to go to Force Captain training. But we definitely used lemons and I’m pretty sure it worked.”

“Well, I’m pretty certain that we should use oranges because that’s what we were taught once we weren’t cadets anymore.” Scorpia declares.

“Just…get me lemons or whatever…” Catra mumbles as she flops back into bed, no longer wanting to sit up.

Glimmer just stares at the three of them, flabbergasted that they’re all alive, as they recount their experiences in the Horde. “I’m…I’m going to go get medicine…” She shakes her head before walking out.

“Oh, can you bring back some lemons?” Adora asks as Glimmer leaves.

“She means oranges!” Scorpia corrects for Adora.

Glimmer just walks out, shaking her head at her girlfriends. She comes back to find the three of them eating their soups, “Catra? I have some medicine for you.” Glimmer says as she climbs in bed, “Here come on.” She helps Catra sit up, the magicat just groaning softly as she gets up.

“Okay…” She mumbles and opens her mouth for the medicine, taking a spoonful before sputtering, “Ewwww, gross.” She complains as she shakes her head a bit and groans at the motion.

“Catra…” Glimmer deadpans as Catra shakes her head slower, “Come on, it’s grape flavored! That’s the best type of flavoring.”

“It tastes _terrible_.” Catra pouts from her blanket bundle and eats some of the soup to cleanse her taste of the grape.

Adora shakes her head a bit, “I’m telling you Glimmer; we’ll just get the lemons-”

“Oranges.”

“-and be right back.” Adora finishes without missing a beat as Scorpia interrupts her.

“And I’m telling you two, that’s not going to work. That’s just…insane that that’s what they said would work…” Glimmer says as she runs a hand through her hair at the two of them.

Catra just lays down and bundles up as her girlfriends argue about how to take care of her, not feeling up for teasing as her head hurts.

“Yea yea, well I’m going to go get the lemons.” Adora nods a bit as she leaves.

Scorpia follows close behind, “Don’t worry Glimmer. I’ll make sure she gets the oranges.” She assures as though that was the only thing wrong with what Adora was trying.

“No that’s not…” Glimmer sighs as the door shuts, “The issue…” She facepalms as Catra just snuggles beside her.

“It’s fine…” Catra mumbles to her, “Lemons aren’t as bad as grapes…” She points out.

“I’m…” Glimmer shakes her head at her girlfriends, “You know what, I’ll be right back.” She ruffles catra’s hair. “Anything I can get you?”

There’s a small quiet chuckle before Catra says, “Lemons?” She laughs a bit at Glimmer’s facepalm.

“Glad to know you’re still healthy enough to tease.” Glimmer rolls her eyes before going after Adora and Scorpia. She looks around “Okay, where did they go…” She pauses for a few moments, “Kitchen…” She teleports into the kitchen to find Adora, Scorpia, and the chef there.

“I’m telling you, three lemons a day will fix her right up.”

“Oranges, Adora. It’s Oranges! This is why people need to go to Force Captain training…”

The chef just looks over at Glimmer, quietly begging for salvation. “O-Oh, princess! What a surprise. What can I do for you?”

“We would like lemons…please.” Adora adds on after a second and smiling sweetly.

There’s a disgruntled huff from Scorpia.

“Fiinneee, and some oranges, though I don’t think they’ll help.”

Glimmer looks at the three of them and shakes her head. “Sometimes I can’t believe you two…”

“M-ma’am?” The chef asks, hoping for mercy.

An hour or so later, Catra hears the door open to the room and peaks out at the trio entering the room.

“Okay, here you go Catra. New medicine for you.” Glimmer says, pouring out onto the spoon.

“It’s not grape is it?” Catra narrows her eyes at the spoon in suspicion.

“Nope, we have lemon and orange flavoring…” She holds up the other bottle with a hastily scribbled ‘Orange’ written on one of it. “So which ever flavor you like more, that’s the one you get.”

“How’d you get lemon and orange flavored medicine?” Catra asks before taking the spoon, making a face at the sour medicine before swallowing it. “Yea…better than grape.”

***

An hour earlier, in the kitchen. “I’m telling you. Lemon is better Scorpia. It’s sour and that means that it’ll get the job done faster.” Adora picks up a box of lemons, the Chef having given up and gone back to cooking dinner for the rest of the castle.

“And I’m telling you that it was easily explained in Force Captain Training that oranges helped people get better faster.”

“Okay okay, how about this…we use medicine-”

“You heard Catra, she hates grapes, so clearly we use oranges.” Scorpia interrupts, lifting up a crate of oranges.

“Orrrr, we use medicine that’s _flavored _differently.” Glimmer cuts back in.

“You can do that?” Adora tilts her head in confusion.

“I mean…probably?” Glimmer shrugs, “Point is, medicine is what’ll help her get better. So how about we just flavor it lemon OR orange,” She looks between Adora and Scorpia, “And that way she takes the medicine AND gets orange and lemon like you two are so set on giving her.”

Adora and Scorpia look to each other and nod. “Sounds good to us.”

“Great plan Glimmer.” Scorpia smiles.

“Awesome, now…let’s squeeze some fruit.” Glimmer grins at them.

***

“Adora and Scorpia kept arguing about which you’d like better, so we sat down for the past hour and juiced a bunch of lemons and oranges to mix in with bland no flavor medicine.” Glimmer explains.

“Does…I guess that works?” Catra asks her, completely confused.

“Hopefully! We spent a while getting enough.” Scorpia smiles. “Glimmer helped me squeeze the oranges.” She clicks her claws a bit.

“And I handled the lemons.” Adora proudly states, sitting on the bed with Catra and Glimmer before Scorpia sits down and pulls them all close.

“Well…as long as it works.” Catra snuggles up to them and dozes off. After a few minutes she starts to purr softly in her sleep.

“We have ya Catra.” Glimmer smiles before kissing Catra on the head, something that Adora and Scorpia quickly follow up on.


End file.
